Ophelia Chiobanu
Contents Known Information Edit Ophelia returned in June in the age of adelrune to much confusion of how she was still alive. she returned missing the bottom portion of her face which she hid most recently with a golden skull mask. in her fear and confusion she acosted a near by guard and demeanded ot know her fathers where abouts. she seemed to know more about her story then most of those who returned with her leading others to inquire of her origons. Ophelia took an immediate dislike to the donkey fae jasper and his harrasement of some of the female returned. Ophelia drew the attention of Hektor Rose she was unsure of his motives at first but as time went on she grew to like him and now she sees him as her closest ally and someone she has no issue caring for. she is constantly at war with her demon side not wanting to give into her urges but becoming unable at times when tired or stressed turning to wrath and unleashing a hell fury of weapon strikes with hunter like precisoin on her prey. 'Pre-Return' born under a wolf's moon in the western hills of the amalgamation territory Ophelia was the child of a ritual to appease the demon of wrath her fathers true name being spoken in only hushed tones and silent looks. Her mother died during childbirth she was left to be raised by one of the caravan elders. as she grew she showed no signs of a demonic heritage she fit in just like a normal child although always more prone to terrifying tantrums and an unnatural aura. at a young age she found he had a gift for making and selling tea and other herbal remedies as she grew into adolescence she began to grow signs of her lineage she was forced to cut off, file down and mutilate her horns and fangs to not draw attention she grew to hate herself. her father at the age of 13 told her of the ritual and her true parentage Ophelia was devastated and vowed to never use her blood for evil as she knew the monster inside was more than she could handle on her own. her father taught her to control her urges as she grew into her teen years he taught her to hunt taught her to fish taught her to use the strength she was gifted with for good for helping the clan. as time wore on it became harder and harder to hide the growing fangs and horns she began to wear a veil when she would leave the caravan. when she was around 19 she met a kind traveler who she fell in love with they accepted her for who she was fangs horns rage and all she loved them very much but one day she was out gathering supplies and was told there had been an accident she rushed to their side but by the time she arrived it was far to late they had already slipped into deaths grasp she promised herself that if she was ever shown the same kindness ever again she would give her life to protect the next person she loved at any cost to herself. (CW GORE AND TORTURE) * * * * two years later in a small village she was selling her tea in there came a great tragedy as she was browsing the flowers in the market a pack of young teen boys began harassing her and as she tried to get away one of the boys grabbed her veil ripping it off her head and revealing her horns and as she tried to cover self the village priest saw her horns and knew she was not one of them accosting her and her father as they tried to leave she was jailed along with her father and brother and a few of her caravan to await trial where she was found guilty of being a half demon under the darkened night sky she was tied to the flag pole of the village the wood stacked under her the ropes pulled at her wrists and feet digging into the skin leaving blood seeping from her feet and hands. she screamed out for her father only to be met with a slap to the face from the priest her dress was stripped from her and she was dressed in red fabric her horns were weighted with stones hung from them threatening to tear them from her head she screamed and kicked trying to escape trying to get to her father who was bound and gagged not but a few feet from her. the whip cracked against her back as the smoke began to invade her vision she could feel the heat beginning and through her blurring vision she could hear the chorus preset screaming about burning the abomination echos of "burn the witch" rang through the night. she then found her self face to face with the priest as her jaw was pried open and the taste of burning filled her mouth as the gag was placed she felt the fire burn through her jaw as she fought the restraints she tried spitting out the coals but it was useless the fire scorched through her as tears burned on her cheeks the smoke and shadows blurred and faded her vision until it all went black. Status Edit none Allies Edit *Finneus Locke *Alfgeirr- the half wolf fae is a friend for now albeit a terrible influence and will probly be nothing but trouble for her *Laurel Bay *Lala *The Trahazi *Carnum and Lucinia *Roland Asterum *Sychariel - she holds him in the same regard she holds a prophet or miracle man *Allard Enemies Edit *any gawd dam ardent choir *xamre still salty about the bezerk stealth ten *Patches- not quite friend not quite foe not quite food *Hektor Rose �� *Lillium Obituaries Edit * Rumors Edit *Ophelia was the bride of a God in Pre war Adelrune *Rumor has it Ophelia can not see her value and potential outside of her desire to be loved. *Ophelia attaching herself to new Returned will only bring her sorrow. Quotes Edit Character Inspirations Edit hunchback of notredam eastern and persian mystics those who lost their lives in the salem trials and those who lost their lives in the great witch hunts of europe Soundtrack Edit https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLc-jtoj25gXxBcrW-pt4HdfXI7XcEdn11